Excession
Prologue: Dajeil Gelian aboard the GSV Sleeper Service gets a visit from its Avatar, Amorphia. Amorphia informs her that the ship is needed somewhere, which means it has to leave all its animated guests. Dajeli has been on the ship for fourty years and carries a child all that time. 1. Outside Context Problem 1.1: GSV Honest Mistake informs GCU Grey Area about the potential OCP incident in Esperi and that his help is required. 1.2: The drone Sisela Ytheleus is attacked by an entity on board its ship. Before it's captured, it copies its mind-state on a twin drone and displaces it out of the ship and beyond the reach of the attack. 1.3: Genar-Hofoen is at a feast with Affronters when he is interrupted by a message from the GSV Death And Gravity that Special Circumstances need his help and he'll have to leave the Affronters for about 80 days. 1.4: GCU Grey Area finds out details about a genocide from the mind of a commandant who took part. He made him die in agony by reliving the horrible conditions his victims endured. 1.5: GCU Grey Area informs GSV Honest Mistake that it's on its way. 1.6: Genar-Hofoen returns home from the feast and finds a representation of his uncle Tischlin, informing him that Special Circumstances need his help to "steal the soul of a dead woman." 2. Not Invented Here 2.I: '''The drone finds itself drifting in space near the star Esperi, trying to access its memories '''2.II: Genar-Hofoen finds out by the representation of his uncle Tischlin that the Culture want him to help out with the potential OCP incident in Esperi, by retrieving the personality of the captain of GCU Problem Child from GSV Sleeper Service. GCU Grey Area is going to get him there. 2.III: The emissary of the war vessel Attitude Adjuster shows Affronter ambassador Fivetide an intercepted message, which could lead to domination over the Culture. The GCU Fate Amenable To Change has sent the message to GSV Ethics Gradient about the OCP incident in Esperi, showing measurements it has taken. 3. Uninvited Guests 3.I: GSV Sleeper Service has recreated the battle of Boustrago using its stored people. It recalls how "Dajeil Gelian, who in one sense had been the cause, the seed for all of this, and the one person it had wanted to find, the one soul - asleep or awake - it had been determined to offer sanctuary to when it had first renounced the Culture’s normality" 3.II: The drone Sisela Ytheleus remembers how its ship got attacked by the Excession. While it tries to figure out how to move faster in space, some sort of beam seems to locate it and a vibration in space time approaches... 3.III: Genar-Hofoen is transferred on the Affront Battle-Cruiser''' Kiss The Blade, which will transfer him to meet GCU Grey Area. 4.Dependency Principle '''4.I: GSV Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival worries that something smells suspicious, and expresses its worries to Shoot Them Later, who assures him there is nothing to worry about. 4.II: Sisela Ytheleus is attacked by Affronter ship Furious Purpose and self-destructs to avoid being captured. The Affronter ship returns to Tier with a trivial but niggling engine fault. 4.III: GSV Sleeper Service was spendind its time in Irreal, when it gets a message from Rock End In Tears, "Done". 4.IV: Genar-Hofoen sails off to Tier on the Affront Battle-Cruiser''' Kiss The Blade. '''4.V: Gestra Ishmethit has been on Pittance alone for the last 150 years as he does not like meeting or interacting with people. The Culture has stored there a number of war ships in giant underground caves after the end of the Indiran War. Suddenly the Mind informs him that they are to be visited. 5.Kiss the Blade 5.I: Elench Explorer ship Break Even spend some time searching for the missing Elench ship Peace Makes Plenty, before returning to the area it was exploring. 5.II: GSV Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival has found some suspicious course changes by GSV Steely Glint and GSV No Fixed Abode before the Excession, suggesting they may have known about it earlier. Worried that there might be some conspiracy, it talks to Shoot Them Later, who convinces him nothing is wrong. Shoot Them Later then contacts LSV Serious Callers Only, saying that it stills does not trust GSV Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival enough; they are actually worried there is a conspiracy. 5.III: Genar-Hofoen plays batball with Fivetide aboard the ship Kiss The Blade, while travelling towards Tier. He is considering all the information he's found out about the MSV Not Invented Here and the captain of the GCU Problem Child, Zreyn Tramow. 5.IV: Ulver Seich woke up next to a lover, realising she has overslept. After saying her goodbyes she boards the ship Frank Exchange of Views. 5.V: '''Amorphia visits Dajeil Gelian again, to let her know that the time has come for the ship GSV Sleeper Service to start the changes, rounding up all creatures and removing the landscapes. It asked Dajeil to stay inside the ship for a bit longer as it might be important and she agreed. '''5.VI: Leffid Ispanteli is having sex with a beautiful four-armed girl in a little yacht in Tier. While looking outside an Affronter light cruiser pass by very close; on its hull he noticed an Elencher emergency message. 6.Pittance 6.I: '''While Ulver Seich was sleeping on board the ship ..., her appearance has been altered, to resemble the woman she will impersonate. She looks much uglier and older and is quite upset. '''6.II: Leffid Ispanteli watches races with Lellius, the vice-consul for the AhForgetIt Tendency. He shows him the Elench signal he has seen on the hull of the Affronter ship Furious Purpose, while it was returning to Tier. 6.III: The black bird Gravious is flying to the back of the GSV Sleeper Service, to see some of the next people to be revived. After pecking at one of them, it leaves again.Category:Excession